bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yūrei Sasayaku
"You did well finding me. I wonder how many pieces I can cut you before you feel the pain?" -Yūrei's first confrontation with Ayan Yūrei Sasayaku (幽霊の囁く Lit Translation, "Whispering Ghost,") is a assassin of the Ahijados cult on contract to infiltrate and kill off the bodyguards of Juushin Igen. Appearance: Yūrei takes the appearance of a early 30's male, with a pair of angled shoulders that accentuate his tall and straight posture, showing one of confidence and pride within himself and his abilities. Yūrei has a surprisingly set of blonde hair that he has a part between the middle of his head, flowing freely over the sides of his temples and ears, while the rest of it hangs over his shoulders all the way to his thighs, the lower 3rd of his hair is fastened by a piece of white cloth. He has a pair of bright green eyes, whom of which can change to red upon impulse with slits, showing a carnal killing intent. He happens to sport a pair of optacles of which he usually has rested casually over the bridge of his nose. His face has angled accentuate jaws, pointed nose and cheek bones, giving him the appearance of a man who's used to doing things of class but not afraid to doing things as lowly as murder. Yūrei's attire as seen during the Yūrei-Ahijados Invasion was that of a gold buttoned suit coat, overlapping a gold-white bordered embroidered almost catholic style collared shirt with long sleeves and gold buttons. He has a pair of white suit pants that is buckled by a black belt, and wears a pair of black dress shoes. He poises a sophisticated appearance while maintaining a perverse, dangerous foe to those who would underestimate him by appearances alone. Personality: Yūrei Sasayaku on the surface is a calm, calculative, and wellspring of common sense, using his vast plethora of knowledge and wide variety of skills to aid himself through conflicts, dealings, debates, and even combat. What lied underneath the surface, however, was a man with a psyche of a serial killer. Reveling in a number of grotesque and gory inflictions he causes upon his targets, Yūrei has no sympathy or remorse for his actions, only utter perverse joy. Yūrei completely butchers a squad of Yūrei's royal security forces as well as a Yūrei soul reaper, using their bloody massacre scene to lure more people to slaughter. His callous attitude towards talking about the victims of his insane bloodlust in a nonchalant manner, caused a uproar within one of the Soul Reapers, Ayan, but felt it only on deaf ears. Yūrei revels challenges in combat as much as he does killing, making him a ecstatic and dangerous opponent to deal with, whether up close or long range, he will enjoy every second of battle he has that pushes him to his limits. Synopsis: (Debut) Los Niños de Izanami: Contención History: Powers/Abilities: Incredibly High Spiritual Power: Despite him not possessing Soul Reaper powers or being a Hollow, Yūrei retains a high amount of Spiritual Power. So much so, that his Spiritual Pressure is seen to be chaotic, able to produce tendrils of his Spiritual energy with it, cracking anything of weak foundations and coil around the weak Spiritual presences while strangling their life out of them. Using this immense Spiritual Power, Yūrei has been able to harness his Kidō weaponry to a higher effect, allowing him to wreak untold destruction by leaking only a fraction of his power to it. Enhanced Strength: While the full extent of his strength hasn't been seen, Yūrei was able to hold off a much larger weapon with ease with merely a knife, showing his ability to equal if not increase the force of objects when wielding them. Marksman Master: While using modified older model Kidō rifles or knives, Yūrei possesses an incredible amount of marksmanship, as he was able to lock onto a surprise attack by Ayan in his blindside while firing multiple shots with incredible accuracy. He was also able to hold his own against Chidori, as he fired many projectiles one after the other in rapid succession to force the latter into using her fullest capabilities. He was also seen throwing his knife with incredible accuracy, despite it being destroyed in the end. Yurei's Speed 4.jpg|Yurei's position at the beginning Yurei's Speed 3.jpg|Yurei utilizing Kōtei Furikkā Yurei's Speed.jpg Yurei's Speed 2.jpg|Yurei completing Kōtei Furikkā's first "Step" Kōtei Furikkā (工程のフリッカー, Lit Translation, "Flicker Step,") Master: Yūrei has learned a unique form of Fast-Movement from his years of being a spiritual assassin and hitman. Known simply as Kōtei Furikkā, literally called, "Flicker Step," is a form of movement that enraptures a light coating of spiritrons across the surface of one's body. Following this, the user can move from Point A to Point B to beyond at a incredible pace before the "cloak" of spiritrons dissipates before requiring another "donning" of the spiritual energy. Equipment/Paraphenilia: MR-8 "Panther" Kidō Rifles: The MR-8 is a fairly versatile, powerful, and accurate weapon when used appropiately. Its predecessor, the MR-7, had the problem of low accuracy as well as fire rate. As Yūrei's modifications were integrated into his weapons, he was able to both increase the power to a potential of decapticating a armored infantry's body in half with one shot, or cause an immense explosion with the blast radius of 5 meters. Able to fire semi-automatically, Yūrei can fire in quick succession of one shot after the other, able to fire nearly 200 shots a minute. The "Savage" Knife: Considered to be one of the lightest, sharpest, and most durable knives created within the underworld, the "Savage" Kidō-crafted knife is said to be a true hitman's choice in short-edged weapons. Able to be thrown with excelling accuracy, cut through Hierro of anything below Espada-class like butter, and contend with the highest grade Melee-based Zanpakuto up to Shikai release form. Able to run his own Spiritual Energy through it, he can cause a number of unpredictable circumstances or "actions" to commence within the strike or contact of his weapon. Weapon of Choice: Behind the scenes/Trivia: -Yūrei Sasayaku's physical appearance and weapons of choice are inspired by the gory and infamous Anime/OVA/Manga series Hellsing, as it's character, Luke Valentine. Quote(s):